Tower of Trash
This is the twelfth episode of Total Drama Reloaded, the seventh season of the series. In this episode, everyone has to build a tower using nothing more but trash. The tower must stand by itself for at least one minute so the team may win. Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 4:36 BoysCanLikeItToo SHUT THE F**K UP 4:36 Lettucecow need to pull a boys and take a shit 4:36 BoysCanLikeItToo ... Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 4:37 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Last time on Total Drama Reloaded * ' : Shit got did * ' : And Bience was voted off bianca* * ' : But now she's back! (bianca) : ...fuckers. I hate all of you. 4:37 Amazing Hijotee (josh) Oh hell no! 4:37 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : Theres that great enthusiasm! * ' : So, who will be sent home next? * ' : Find out on.. * ' : Total.. * ' : Drama.. (bianca) : Bullshit. * ' : RELOADED! .... speak bitches 4:38 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Okay Bianca is back" 4:38 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Welp* TrueCobalion has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 4:39 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *comes in with an axe* .... 4:39 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Ahh!" TrueCobalion has joined the chat. 4:39 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : D: 4:39 Amazing Hijotee You playing? 4:39 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Eek! (Trent) : Oh naooooo! 4:39 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Bianca, your back! 4:39 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Okay where is my lover boy?" (vin) : "Here!" 4:39 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Yes. And i'm hungry for blood. *looks at scott and skye* 4:39 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : D: 4:40 TrueCobalion (Skye) : D: (Trent) : ... *glares at skye* 4:40 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Wanna hold hands little cutie?" (vin) Okay 4:40 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *throws axe at vin and josh* 4:40 Amazing Hijotee Is this a Vampire challange 4:40 BoysCanLikeItToo SHUT THE FUCK UP * ' : Good morning, losers! * ' : For todays challenge, report to the cliff! SCENE SWITCHES TO CLIFF * ' : Chef, if you will. (chef) : *super strong fan starts blowing on the contestants* * ' : Okay..so for todays challenge *wig blows off* * ' : 0.0 So um..todays challenge 4:42 Lettucecow back 4:42 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : *points to a hunk of garbage* Your team needs to build a tower made of that shit. * ' : If your tower lasts for 1 minute, your team wins 4:42 Lettucecow (vin) Hooray... 4:42 BoysCanLikeItToo * ' : But beware... * ' : Some pieces are booby trapped :D 4:43 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Booby traps!? 4:43 BoysCanLikeItToo speak btches 4:43 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : D: 4:43 Lettucecow (felix) booby trapped? not a problem! *snuffles jumps from his shoulder* 4:43 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I HATE TRAPS! (Trent) : Look at all this garbage 4:43 Lettucecow (felix) It can smell traps (felix0 i tihnk (felix) I haven't teste dit *tested it 4:44 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Allright, lets start shall we? *pulls out a plank of wood* (PACMAN) BOOOOOM (PACMAN) 4:44 TrueCobalion (Skye) : >.> 4:44 Lettucecow (felix) Well lets go, O.0 brianna! 4:44 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : OH HELL TO THE NO 4:44 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : ... 4:44 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *grabs an axe* Build. Now. 4:45 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Um... 4:45 Lettucecow (felix) o.0 Whats wrong with you? 4:45 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *runs and collects pieces* 4:45 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : I'm not the best builder... *Gulp* 4:45 Lettucecow (vin) Ooooh ,scary 4:45 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *swings at scott* 4:45 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : But, uh... I'll try... (Scott) : GAH! *Ducks* 4:45 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *collects pieces* 4:45 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : YOU KNWO WHAT?! KNOW* (sCOTT) : 4:46 BoysCanLikeItToo (pacman) BOOOM (pacman) 4:46 The Villainous Vulture I'M SICK OF THAT ASSHOLE BOSSING ME AROUND 4:46 Lettucecow (vin) Agreed 4:46 The Villainous Vulture (sCOTT) : AND I'M SURE AS HELL NOT TAKING ORDRRS FROM YOU! ORDERS* 4:46 Lettucecow (felix) Um....shes kinda scary, quite. 4:46 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : O_O 4:46 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Grabs Axe* SO HOW ABOUT YOU START BUILDING! 4:46 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Ow 4:46 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Scott, calm down. (bianca) : ... (bianca) : *chokes scott and snatches axe back* Would you like to keep your head? 4:47 Lettucecow (felix) ... go boy! Blast sonic flash 0 has joined the chat. 4:47 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : *grabs trash* (josh) : "Horray" 4:47 Blast sonic flash 0 huh 4:47 Amazing Hijotee Blast you wanna be (lindsay) 4:47 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : NO! AND ANTONIO WOULDN'T EITHER! BUT HE NEEDS ME! SO IN THAT CASE... *Punches Bianca and then takcles her* 4:47 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *building exterior* boo 4:47 Blast sonic flash 0 yes 4:47 Amazing Hijotee Okay 4:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *places a bunch of trash on the ground* 4:47 Lettucecow (felix) *snuffles enters attack mode and bites the wood handle off the axe* 4:47 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : *keeps making tower* 4:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : AAAGHHH! *chokes scott* 4:47 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *grabs a bunch of pieces* 4:47 Lettucecow (felix) Stop trying to hurt people 4:47 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Bianca is mean" 4:47 Blast sonic flash 0 (Lindsay) that gonna to be hurt 4:47 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Breaks free and tackles her* YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN 4:47 Blast sonic flash 0 (Lindsay) im out 4:48 Lettucecow (felix) or, I wouldn't mind, Making it go attack mode on YOU Blast sonic flash 0 has been kicked by BoysCanLikeItToo. Blast sonic flash 0 has joined the chat. 4:48 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *placing pieces of trash* 4:48 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Felix, don't use inventions for evil. 4:48 Blast sonic flash 0 why you kic kme *kick 4:48 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Bends Bianca's arm the wrong way* 4:48 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Okay I guess I have to do this" 4:48 Lettucecow (felix) Not for evil, you want bianca to kill scott? 4:48 BoysCanLikeItToo lindsay isnt in 4:48 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *placing more trash* BOOOOORING.... 4:48 Blast sonic flash 0 ohh 4:48 TrueCobalion Shes in 4:48 Amazing Hijotee YES SHE IS 4:48 Lettucecow yes hse is 4:48 TrueCobalion She debuted :P 4:48 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : No, but talking is just as effective Ooohh 4:48 Amazing Hijotee Play (lindsay) Sonic 4:48 BoysCanLikeItToo Im dumb then 4:48 Blast sonic flash 0 IK 4:48 TrueCobalion (Skye) : This is boring... *puts more trash* 4:48 BoysCanLikeItToo ... fhuck you 4:48 Lettucecow (felix) Hmm...fine 4:49 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : "RAWR!!!" 4:49 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *placing more trash* (Skye) : Oh no! 4:49 Lettucecow (vin) AHHHH! SHARK!!!!!! 4:49 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Fang! 4:49 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : "I a teammate dumbass" 4:49 Lettucecow (vin) Oh yeah 4:49 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Oh 4:49 Blast sonic flash 0 (Lindsay) : soo 4:49 Amazing Hijotee Sonic you are Fang too 4:49 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *placing more trash* 4:49 Blast sonic flash 0 YAY 4:49 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Okay are we almost done?" 4:49 Lettucecow (vin) *placing more trash* 4:49 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Too much trash 4:49 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : *finishes tower* 4:49 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *places trash* 4:49 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Yay!" 4:49 Lettucecow (felix) *gets out a ruler* Hmm...i tihnk 4:49 Blast sonic flash 0 (fang) : RRROOOOAAARRR 4:50 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : *tower falls down* (josh) : "NOOOOOO" 4:50 TrueCobalion (Skye) : NOOO! 4:50 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : So are you done, Bianca? 4:50 Lettucecow (felix) ......well, didn't see that coming 4:50 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *fixing it* 4:50 Blast sonic flash 0 (Lindsay) : noooo! 4:50 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Hurry! *fixxing it* 4:50 Lettucecow (felix) Wait a minute... 4:50 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Or do I need to keep attacking until IT GETS THROUGH YOUR THINK SKULL THAT I'M NOT MESSING AROUND? 4:50 Blast sonic flash 0 (fang) *Bite skpe) 4:50 Lettucecow (felix) *gets out metal bars from his bag* SUpport beams anyone? 4:51 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Ok 4:51 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Fix it Felix!" 4:51 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : I'll take your silence as a yes. 4:51 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Felix should say "I can fix it!" 4:51 Blast sonic flash 0 (Lindsay) : but felix is not here (Lindsay) ): 4:51 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "LOL Felix is on the other team :P " 4:51 Lettucecow (felix) *starts srewing it the bolts and placing the bars (felix) Um...my names felix thank you very much 4:51 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *fixing the trash walls* (skye) : This will help a bit 4:52 Lettucecow (felix) That should just....aabout.....do it 4:52 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Fang you there?" 4:52 Blast sonic flash 0 (fang) : RROOOOAAAARRR 4:52 Lettucecow (felix) Fully supported by beams 4:52 Blast sonic flash 0 (FANG: yes 4:52 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Yay! The tower is fixed!" 4:52 Lettucecow (vin) NOt bad nerdinhimer 4:52 TrueCobalion (skye) : Yea 4:52 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Fang's ROAR fixes the tower" 4:52 Lettucecow (felix) Stop calling me that! 4:52 Blast sonic flash 0 (fang) : yay 4:52 Amazing Hijotee * ' Okay Mikes win! 4:52 Lettucecow (felix) why? 4:53 Amazing Hijotee * ' Thanks to Fang 4:53 TrueCobalion (Skye) : But I'm on the codies D: < 4:53 Lettucecow (felix) We had it fully suppoorted! 4:53 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Yes! 4:53 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then, time for the elimination" 4:53 TrueCobalion (Skye) : No fair >:O 4:53 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK 4:53 Lettucecow (felix) At least i have immuunity soorry 4:53 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Codies lost" * ' : "Mikes are the winners" * ' : "So they get to vote someone off from the Codies" 4:53 Blast sonic flash 0 (Lindsay) : who team I am I forgot 4:54 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So GO" Total Drama Reloaded#Post-Episode 7 4:54 TrueCobalion (Coco) : Ummm 4:54 Blast sonic flash 0 ohh linday is on mikes team 4:55 TrueCobalion (Coco) : Idk 4:55 Blast sonic flash 0 (Lindsay) : hmmm (Lindsay) : I vote for Vin 4:55 Lettucecow (vin) perfect 4:55 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : BIANCA 4:55 Blast sonic flash 0 (Lindsay) : meh not vin 4:55 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : SHE NEEDS TO STOP TARGETING ME Heroic Hippos has joined the chat. 4:56 TrueCobalion (coco) : Bianca? 4:56 Blast sonic flash 0 (Lindsay) : Bianca 4:56 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* I hope i get the most votes, cause thanks to my immunity, i get to vote off anyone i want! Heh! 4:56 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Bianca is OUT" 4:56 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : YES! 4:56 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Bye" 4:57 Lettucecow (vin) don't have a problem with that 4:57 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : At least Antonio didn't return 4:57 Amazing Hijotee (bianca) *takes toe flush of shame* 4:57 Blast sonic flash 0 (Lindsay) : Yay good bye Bianca 4:57 Lettucecow (vin) Cya psycho 4:57 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay guys that's it" * ' : "See you tomorrow" * ' : "On..." * ' : "Total" 4:57 Blast sonic flash 0 (Lindsay) : is what the challenge of the next episode 4:57 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Drama" 4:57 Blast sonic flash 0 (Lindsay) : lol I broke the forth wall 4:57 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "RELOADED" THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED